Computers comprise one or more processors, such as microprocessors, that generate heat during use. To avoid overheating a processor, which can cause computer failure, processors are often mounted to heat sinks that draw heat away from the processor. Normally, such heat sinks are cooled via forced convection through the use of one or more fans provided within the computer “box.” The airflow created by such fans transfers heat from the processor to the ambient air.
A typical heat sink comprises a relatively thin plate of metal to which the processor is mounted. The dimensions of the heat sink depend upon the particular configuration and operation of the processor. By way of example, the heat sink may comprise length and width dimensions of about 6 inches by 3 inches. Although such dimensions are not particularly large in an absolute sense, the dimensions can be a significant factor in terms of computer design, especially when the computer being designed comprises multiple processors. For instance, a server computer may include ten or more such processors, each of which requiring its own heat sink to dissipate heat. In such a case, it may be difficult to fit all of the processors, and their associated heat sinks, within the computer box. Furthermore, the aggregate weight of the heat sinks may increase the weight of the computer as well as the cost of shipping the processors.
Although it would be desirable to decrease the size of the processor heat sinks to avoid the above-described problems, simple size reduction can result in inadequate heat dissipation and, therefore, computer failure. Accordingly, needed is a heat dissipation apparatus and method with which adequate heat transfer can be obtained with more compact and/or lighter apparatus.